Chicago PD: The Make-Believe Series
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: This is my version of what the Chicago PD series is going to be like, with a few unfair twists. There's going to be shooting, rivalries, romance, and lots and lots of Dick Wolf style drama. ;)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I... AM... BACK! Those of you that read my Brucas fanfic from what seems like forever ago, you're probably disappointed that this is not the sequel that I promised you SO long ago. I do want to apologize for that, but I promise you guys that I am not through with it. I am still working on it, just very, very slowly. I've had trouble getting the inspiration back for it, and I've also had a LOT going on lately. This chapter for this story here took me two months to finish- not exactly my best work, as most of you know. So, sorry to disappoint, but I can't promise when the Brucas sequel will be up.**

But enough about that... THIS IS MY CHICAGO PD fanfiction! I'm probably seriously screwing myself over by not waiting until there's actually a section for Chicago PD fics, but I don't really care. I'm hoping that by posting this in the Chicago Fire section, maybe I'll get some more promotion for it. Who know for sure? There WILL actually be characters from Chicago Fire in my fanfiction, just like in the actual show, so I don't disappoint too many Chicago Fire fans. I'm a huge Chicago Fire fan myself, and I was so excited to hear about Chicago PD coming on. I think the show itself is going to be a real winner, but I just couldn't wait until January to watch it... so I wrote my own fanfiction for it. Obviously my characters won't be very much like how they are in the show, like I usually try to do with my fanfictions, because the show hasn't even aired yet. Hopefully Antonio, Voight, and the Chicago Fire characters will be similar, but the rest of them more than likely won't. In fact, I started writing this before Jay even showed up on Chicago Fire, and already he's nothing like he is in the show, which is a damn shame because I love both version of him.

I was sad to hear that Melissa Sagemiller won't be in the show anymore... so I kept her in mine. :)

But yeah, I have most of the "season" planned out already. So if something I have planned out happens in the show, I will be very disappointed, because I'll probably have to change what I have planned. I don't want it to seem like I'm stealing ideas from the amazing Dick Wolf.

So, enough talk... this is my interpretation of what I hope the show will be like. (But of course, my stories will pale in comparison to the real thing.)

P.S: Each of the "episodes" will be named after songs by bands or artists from Chicago. This first one, is named after the song "Take Me Back To Chicago"... by Chicago. ;)

* * *

Episode Synopsis:

The_ members of the Chicago Police Department's Intelligence Unit try to adjust to normal life in the aftermath of a fellow detective's death. Erin has returned from work for the first time since the incident, Kyle feels as though he's failing his superiors, Jay develops a problem, and Voight asks Antonio and Julia to take on a mysteriously dangerous case._

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Chicago, Illinois. Late-November weather surrounds the entire city's population. Everyone walks the same streets, going to their same jobs, working with the same people. One place in the city that never stays the same is the Chicago Police Department. From Vice, to Arson, Traffic, Homicide, Narcotics, Bunco and even the beat, they all have their great victories and terrible struggles. However, not a single department is as complex as the intelligence unit.

It's Monday.

Detective Jay Halstead and Kyle Ruzek sit in the briefing room on the tops of chairs, throwing popcorn at each other.

"You can't do it." Jay says, getting ready to throw a piece of popcorn at Kyle.

"Watch me." Jay throws a piece at Kyle and accidentally hits Detective Antonio Dawson in the face when he walks in the room. Antonio looks at Kyle and Jay who are both motionless.

"Seriously?" Antonio says, looking at them.

"We're not on the clock yet?" Jay says with a coy smile.

"Y-yeah, we've still got like five minutes." Kyle says, pointing to his watch.

"You're lucky that's all you've got. Otherwise I'd have time to kick your asses at this game." Antonio says, grabbing the bucket from Jay. Detective Julia Willhite walks in just as Antonio throws a piece of popcorn at Jay, who catches it in his mouth.

"Oh God, you're like a bunch of five-year-olds." Julia jokes.

"Hey, hey, give us some credit!" Jay says, chewing his popcorn.

"We're more like seven-year-olds." Antonio adds.

"Seven-year-olds with guns... now I'm nervous." Julia looks at Antonio, who is still holding the bucket of popcorn. "Well, don't hog it."

Julia grabs the bucket and throws a piece of popcorn at Kyle and he fails at catching it in his mouth.

"Dude, when are you ever gonna get the hang of this?" Jay laughs.

"When you stop judging me for sucking at something so stupid. I'd like to see you do it." Kyle says.

"I can."

"Okay... fine." Kyle takes the bucket of popcorn and throws one at Jay. He successfully catches it in his mouth. "How the hell do you do that?"

"I'm telling you, that talent is part of my charm." The three guys and Julia joke around some more when Detective Erin Lindsay walks in the doors with Sergeant Hank Voight behind her.

"Wow, not a damn thing has changed in here."

"Erin! Welcome back." Jay says, excited to see her. He gets up and goes to hug her.

"Jay. Ooh, I missed you." She hugs him tightly.

"You too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better." She smiles. "Antonio..." Erin walks up to Antonio and hugs him as well as Julia. She looks over and sees Hank. "Voight." She says politely, not hugging him.

"Lindsay." He responds back.

Erin looks over at Kyle. "This my replacement?"

Antonio stands up. "He was. But we're thinking about making his stay a little more permanant and adding him to the team."

"Detective Ruzek. Nice to meet you." He says, holding out his hand.

"Detective Lindasy. Likewise." She says, accepting the handshake.

"Detective Ruzek's a new member of the CPD." Antonio starts. "But he's learning fast. It's been interesting having him in the unit."

"Ah, a rookie. And you jumped right into Intelligence?" She turns to Antonio. "You keeping him in line?" She asks.

"He's been working under Halstead and he's been keeping an eye on him." Antonio turns his attention to Kyle. "Detective Lindsay's been a member of the CPD for eight years. Joined the intelligence unit in her third year of service. She's a hell of a shot, garnered the most arrests and busts last year, and most recently received the police blue star award."

"It's an honor." Kyle smiles politely, realizing just how acclaimed she is.

"And..." Hank starts slowly. "On behalf of the intelligence unit and the rest of the CPD, I'd like to present to you the honored police star to confer upon Wesley Lindsay for his performance of duty, under circumstances that clearly demonstrated courage and dedication in the face of great danger, that, ultimately, led to his untimely death... There's gonna be a memorial for him tonight."

"We're all very sorry for your loss." Antonio says.

"Thank you." Erin says. "All of you. It's not just my loss, but... I really appreciate it."

"If there's anything we can do for you, just let us know." Julia says.

"Thank you. But I'm doing okay." Erin half smiles.

"It's only been three months... you still have to take it easy." Jay says.

"Doctor says I'm okay to come back. And I'm back. So please, just don't patronize me, all right?"

"That's fair." Antonio says.

"I just wanna get right back to work."

"It's good to have you back." Hank says with a slight grin.

"We should get going." Antonio says.

"Crime's gonna start whether we're on time or not, Dawson." Jay says as he exits the room with Erin, Kyle, and Julia.

"Voight." Antonio stops Hank in the doorway. Hank turns around slowly, unamused. "You gonna keep your mouth shut around her?" Voight raises his eyebrow, intrigued. "Because she just got out of the hospital. And she's not ready to know what happened."

"Are you asking me to lie to her?"

"I'm not asking you anything. I'm telling you to keep your mouth shut."

Voight approaches Antonio. "Is that any way to talk to your sergeant?

"Fine. Keep your mouth shut... _Sarge._"

Antonio brushes past Hank, leaving the room. Hank stands there, smirking.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

The Intelligence detectives sit in the briefing room, with Voight clearly taking charge of the room. The doors are closed, and no other officers are allowed admittance unless called up by an Intelligence detective.

"Before we get started, Detective Lindsay, we have something for you." Voight says, with a professional presence about him. Erin stands up and approaches him. Voight pulls a gun out his desk drawer. "A Glock 30... .45 ACP. Given the circumstances, we figured we'd replace it for you."

"Thank you." Erin says, taking the gun from Voight. She sits back down, ready to get to business.

"One more thing... with Wesley gone, we need to assign you to a new partner. So we're switching everyone around for the time being. Antonio, you'll be with Julia. Erin, you'll work with Halstead."

"Um, what about me, Sarge?" Kyle asks, raising his hand.

"You'll continue to work under Halstead for now. See if you can learn a thing or two from detective Lindsay."

"Yes, sir." He says, putting his hand down.

"All right... We got an anonymous tip that there's an undercover drug ring down on 47th. There's no way to know if our tip came from someone on the inside, but unless they step forward with their identity, we gotta prosecute them too. Lindsay, Halstead, go check it out- keep it on the down low."

The three of them get up from their tables. "Twenty-five districts in the city, and we keep getting hit with the same cases. I mean, what the hell is narcotics doing, sitting on their asses?" Jay says as they head out.

"You want us to follow up on that Henderson case?" Julia asks Voight.

"No. I've got something a little more important for you two."

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Jay and Erin sit up front of the squad car while Kyle sits in back, sulking.

"This is ridiculous." He pouts. "Why can't I sit up front?"

"Not enough room for you up front." Jay says, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Then why can't one of you sit in the back?" He asks.

"Because you're the rookie. And we're eighth year detectives." Erin says, turning around to him. "And we don't ask our superiors stupid questions. Understand?"

"... Yeah." He says, a little surprised by her attitude. They park on the side of the street, watching people enter and exit the building that was reported to them. "Is there a chance we're gonna find anything here?"

"Probably not." Jay says, putting the car in park.

"Chances are, the person that sent in the tip is in charge, and they're actually running it somewhere else. They're trying to lure us away from their base." Erin says, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Happens all the time."

"Then why are we here if that's what's happening?" Kyle asks.

"It's our job. We know they're screwing with us, and they know we know, but we don't have a choice." Erin says.

"We could be doing something more useful with our time, but instead we're sitting here, listening to the scanner, waiting for nothing to happen." Jay complains.

"Exactly. I mean, I guarantee you that there's something far more urgent than a couple of skells sending us on a wild goose chase." Erin complains back. The two bicker together while Kyle looks out the car window. He sees a Hispanic man walking down the street, with his hand in his jacket. The man looks around, as if he's hiding from someone, even though he's in a crowd.

"Hey, hey, look. You see that guy over there?" Kyle asks, pointing at him.

"What, you mean that guy in the crowd?" Jay jokes.

"No, I'm serious, look. Black jacket, red baseball cap? He's got his hand in his jacket."

"Well, it _is_ cold outside." Jay jokes again.

"No, no, I see him." Erin points him out too. "Come on buddy, what's under that jacket?" She whispers to herself. Suddenly, the man takes his arm out of his jacket, revealing he has a gun in his hand. He holds the gun out and starts firing round after round. Civilians in the street start screaming and running for cover. All three of the detectives jump out of the car and start chasing after the man. When he catches sight of them, he takes off running.

"Police, get down!" Jay shouts as they run after the man with their guns out. They chase him down the street as he pushes people down, but no matter how fast they run, they don't get any closer to the man.

"Want me to call for backup?!" Kyle asks.

"No, we've got it!" Erin raises her gun and aims at the man.

"Take him out!" Jay says, realizing she's aiming for his leg.

"I got it!" She says, trying to keep her aim straight. When she pulls the trigger, she hits the man in his left calf. He clutches to his leg, but keeps on running. "Dammit. Watch my back." She says to Jay as she runs ahead of him. She gets closer to the man as he leads them into an alley. He jumps over a fence and keeps on running. When Erin gets close to him, she pulls out her nightstick and whacks him in the back of the leg. He goes down like a rock. "Stay down!" She shouts as she puts her nightstick back. She quickly gets on top of the man, who is lying face-first in the concrete. "Don't move!" She handcuffs the man, takes his gun, and searches him for an ID and any other weapons. When she finds his wallet, she takes a look inside. "Well, well. How you doing today Tono?"

"Carajo! It's Toño, mamabicho!"

"Nice language Toño. Your mom know you speak to girls like that?"

"Vete a la chingada."

"I think you should know I took Spanish in high school, Toño."

"No me importa! Me disparaste en la pierna! Espero que te pudras en el infierno, perra!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too." She forces Toño on his feet. "Toño Silva, you're under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He slurs.

"I could say it in Spanish..."

"Eso no es necesario."

"I didn't think so." Jay and Kyle show up from behind, putting their weapons away when they realize she has him cuffed. She pushes Toño toward them. "Ruzek, I hope you're real comfy keeping Toño company in the back of the squad car. Finish reading him his rights. Go on, call it in." Kyle takes Toño and heads back to the car. Jay walks closer to Erin who is breathing really heavily.

"Shoulda called for backup." He grins. She smiles back. Erin suddenly clutches to the back of her right thigh and groans in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She takes a deep breath in and starts walking to the car. "Bastard made me run in the cold."

"Hey..." He stops her as she tries to walk past him. "You don't have to push it."

"I'm fine... just forgot what it was like to chase them down."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta head back." Erin walks past Jay, who stands there a moment, looking concerned for her.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Erin and Jay stand in the interrogation room, with Toño handcuffed to the table.

"What were you doing shooting people in the street, Toño?" Jay asks. Toño says nothing. He looks over at Erin and glares at her.

"Well?" She says, with her arms crossed.

"I don't have to tell you nothing." He pouts. "The policía aren't exactly friendly to my people."

"What people is that, Toño? Mexican? Puerto Rican?" Jay asks calmly, leaning down.

"Argentinian."

"You mixed up in a gang?" Erin asks.

"Nah, I don't get into that kind of mierda."

"Then what were you doing shooting up innocent people?" Erin raises her voice.

"I didn't kill nobody!"

"That's not what I asked you. I asked why you pulled out a gun and started firing with hundreds of innocent people around, women and children included." Erin shouts, getting in his face.

"... Yo no estoy hablando contigo, perra blanca estúpida."

"Okay, we'll do this your way." Erin heads out of the room, leaving Jay and Toño together.

"She didn't have to shoot me."

Jay laughs. "You were going to get people killed."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Make this easy on yourself. Just tell us what's going on."

"No. I want my lawyer. No confío gueros." Erin walks back in with Antonio behind her. "What is this, six degrees of separation? No me refiero a nadie, pero mi abogado."

"Relájese, vato. Estamos teniendo una conversación amistosa." Antonio says with his hands up.

"Mexicano?"

"Americano."

"Estás mintiendo."

"Mis padres son de Puerto Rico." Antonio chuckles.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Quiero que tus amigos se fueran."

"Hecho." He turns to Jay and Erin. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Jay and Erin nod and leave the room.

"What's going on, Toño?"

"Your little girlfriend shot me in the leg and then pushed me into the concrete."

"They told me you shot up a street, and then ran from them. They we're just doing their job."

"Not true. I didn't kill anyone. I was just doing what I was told. "

"What were you told?" Toño turns away. "Hey, hey. We're on the same team, buddy. "

"A man paid me twenty-five thousand dollars to kill a man. Said he killed his wife and son. I have debts to pay; I'm a good man. But this man killed a lot of people and he's walking the streets of Chicago a free man. I was just delivering justice. I was going to follow him home, but he saw me and started running. I couldn't let him get away."

"Why you? Why couldn't the guy that paid you do it himself?"

"Said he didn't want blood on his hands..."

"He already does. I need the name of the man you were after and the man who ordered the hit."

"Marco Velez. I know where he lives, but you probably won't find him there. The man I was after is Tadeo Reuben. I don't know anything about him other than what's on his rap sheet. That man should burn in hell for the things he's done... "

"He will. You did the right thing by telling us."

"Am I still going to jail?"

"I'm afraid so. But not for long. And justice will be delivered, I promise."

"Can I see my daughter before you send me off?"

"I'll see to it." Antonio smiles and leaves the room.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Back in the briefing room, Voight tosses a folder onto a table. "Marco Velez. His wife and six-year-old son were murdered four years ago. Their bodies were found buried about a mile from their home, both of them shot in the head. The investigation went on for six months, but we came up with nothing. Nothing else on his record. No priors, no parking tickets, nothing. "

"What about the killer?" Antonio asks.

"Tadeo Rubén." Voight says, throwing another folder on the table. "Six counts of murder in the first degree, three counts of murder in the second degree, twelve counts rape, one count kidnapping, seventeen counts of child molestation... the list goes on and on."

"I don't understand." Erin says, looking at his file. "These are all capital offenses, how is he walking around a free man?"

"He hasn't been officially convicted for any of those crimes. There wasn't enough evidence to stick." Voight says.

"Is there any evidence that says Tadeo is actually the one that killed Marco's wife and son? He could be pinning this on the wrong guy." Jay says.

"His M.O. matches, but stranger things have happened. Even if it is the wrong guy, someone's gotta put him away."

"If Homicide's not gonna do it, it might as well be us." Erin says.

"So we put Velez away for Murder for Hire, and we get Rubén on what, a hunch? We have no proof." Julia says.

"Oh there's proof. There's always proof." Voight smirks. "I'm gonna need someone to pick up Marco so he and I can have a little conversation." Voight sits in his chair, with his hands behind his head.

"What kind of conversation?" Antonio says, knowing exactly what Voight's talking about.

"My kind of conversation." Voight chuckles.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Kyle sits in the back of the squad car next to Marco Velez, who is handcuffed, while Jay drives. Kyle looks uneasy about having Marco next to him.

"I told you, man, I didn't do nothing." Marco groans.

"You know, you don't _have_ to talk, Marco." Erin jokes.

"And I'm not!"

"Sure sounds like it." Jay says, looking at Marco through the rear view mirror. As they pass firehouse 51, Erin stops him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Pull over." She says, grabbing Jay's arm. He does so, and looks over at Erin.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just need to make a quick stop. Keep an eye on the rookie." Erin says, getting out of the car.

"Want us to wait here?" Jay asks.

"No, go ahead and take Marco back to the station. I'll get back by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She closes the car door, and watches Jay drive off. She walks up to the apparatus floor of firehouse 51 and lets out a big sigh. She is afraid to go in, but just as she does, Boden walks up to her.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Yes, hi, I'm Detective Lindsay, I work with the CPD. Are you Chief Boden?"

"Yes I am."

"I-I'm looking for Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson."

"Are they in some sort of trouble?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was just wondering if I could talk to them for a minute."

"Herrmann." Boden calls Christopher over. "Go find Dawson and Shay."

"No problem Chief." He responds.

"What's this about?" Boden asks.

"My brother was Wesley Lindsay. He and I were the detectives in that abandoned warehouse during the explosion a few months back. Do you remember?"

"It's hard to forget a thing like that... I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Gabby and Shay walk up. "Chief?" Gabby asks.

"Shay, Dawson, this is Detective Lindsay from the CPD. Her brother was Wesley Lindsay."

"From the warehouse explosion..." Shay realizes.

"Yes..." Erin starts. "I just... I wanted to thank you two for saving my life and... for doing what you could to save my brother. It means a lot."

"Of course." Gabby says. "But we were just doing our job, you know that as well as we do."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help your brother." Shay says.

"Don't be. I'm sure you did all you could. And anyway, there's supposed to be a memorial for him tonight and... I'd just really like it if you all could be there."

"The whole house?" Gabby asks.

"Yeah. I just want to thank everyone appropriately for their service. If you can make it, that'd be great."

"We'll do our best." Shay says.

"Thank you. I'll, uh, I'll let you get back to work." Erin walks away, leaving Gabby and Shay with frowns on their faces.

"Wow... It's good to know she made it." Shay says.

"Yeah... I didn't think she would." Gabby says, watching Erin leave. The two walk back inside, a little saddened.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

"I don't deserve to be here!" Marco shouts, sitting in the interrogation room. "I'm not guilty of anything."

"We have proof that you paid Toño Silva twenty-five thousand dollars to kill Tadeo Rubén." Voight says, leaning over Marco's shoulder. "You wanna tell me that our informant is a liar?"

"Yes! That man is pond scum, he lives on the streets, smoking crack from anyone who will give it to him. You can't trust a word he says; he's nobody!"

Antonio throws a duffel bag full of money on the table. "See, we have twenty-five dollars _in cash_ with your prints all over it that suggests otherwise. Try again Marco."

Marco clenches his fists. "_Someone_ needed to do something." Tears start to well up in his eyes. "That murderer is walking around a free man. For _twenty_ years, he's lived with the fact that he's killed dozens of people... he's ruined so many lives... not just the people's he's tormented, but their families too. The police don't have what it takes to catch him, so I had to do something myself. But I'm not a murderer... I needed someone that wouldn't mind the guilt... someone that was going to hell already. I figure he kills the man that destroyed my life, then he spends the rest of his life in jail. Everyone's happy... "

"That's not how it works Marco." Antonio says calmly.

"Ese cabrón violó a mi hijo! He killed my family! How can he live with that?! If the police won't do anything, then I will! If that means I go to prison, so be it! Ese hombre se quema con sus pecados!"

"Oye, amigo... He's going to..." Antonio says.

"But, so will you." Voight adds.

"I have no sins to atone... no regrets. The only thing I regret is not taking his head when I had the chance. I should've done something when I saw it happen..." Marco huffs.

"You saw him kill your family?" Voight asks.

"No es que... Lo vi violar a mi hijo." Marco cries. "I beat his head in with a brick... the vato has a scar the size of my fist where his left eye should be..."

"Why didn't you tell the detectives on the case when it happened?" Antonio asks.

"... I did! Los policías son unos bastardos racistas. Ellos no quieren ayudarme por mi raza, así, se olvidan de ellos!

"You and I are the same color, Marco. The CPD doesn't deny anyone a fair investigation because of race." Antonio says.

"Tell that to the Homicide pricks..."

"We will." Voight says, standing up.

"Are you gonna catch the son of a bitch?" Marco asks.

"We're sure as hell gonna try." Antonio says, leaving the room with Voight.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Kyle walks into the break room and finds Erin who appears to be crying. She quickly brushes all of her tears away when she hears the door close.

"I'm sorry, do you- do you need to take a minute?" Kyle asks.

"No, I don't need a minute." She responds, irritated.

"I just... I can go."

"Do you like it here, Rookie?" Erin asks, getting in Kyle's personal space.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Well, if you want to stay here, you don't ask questions, you don't make mistakes, and you certainly don't ask another officer if they _need_ _to take a minute_."

"No, no, I wasn't saying-"

"I know you're new here, but as a member of the CPD, when there are women being used as sex slaves and children being abused out there, you don't have time to _take a minute_, rookie. And that's your first mistake, so if you ask me, you aren't doing too well on my list right now." Erin storms out of the room with a confused Kyle left behind.

"Nice talking to you, too."

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

"Are you kidding me?" Jay laughs. "Are we the only unit in the CPD that's actually doing their job around here?"

"You're saying that Marco witnessed his son's rape, told Homicide that it happened, and they still couldn't put him away for it?" Julia says, crossing her arms.

"Marco had just gotten out of a psychiatric facility after witnessing a friend's suicide, and the boy wouldn't testify. There wasn't much else they could do." Antonio says.

"But the guy shoved a brick into his face, and they couldn't make an ID on him? How many people in the city only have one eye?" Erin says, pacing the room.

"When we ran his prints, we got his file with a mugshot pic, pre-brick-to-the-face... Marco picked him out of a photo array." Antonio says.

"Is that all we need to catch him?" Kyle asks.

"It's all we need to arrest him. The A.D.A. has to take it from there. The bastard's caused many mistrials, there's no way to know if he'll do it again." Voight says. "We got a vehicle on file, though; the genius never thought to ditch it."

"How can we be sure he's still using it?" Julia asks.

Antonio pulls pictures out of a folder. The picture is of a one-eyed Mexican man, in a red Challenger at a toll booth. "Gotta love toll booths. This was taken this morning."

"He was leaving Chicago?" Jay asks.

"No, he was coming back from New York. I guess he thought by driving he wouldn't leave a paper trail. Paid for everything on his trip with cash." Antonio says.

"What was he doing in New York?" Erin asks.

"Hooker named Sabrina." Voight smirks.

"He traveled all that way to sleep with a prostitute?" Jay asks.

"Sabrina's his ex-wife... they have a kid together. She moved away when he started smacking her around." Antonio says.

"We got a plate number?" Julia asks.

"We sure do. Every cop in the district has it. We just have to wait for someone to spot it." Antonio says.

"In the meantime, go back to that undercover drug ring. I've got other things to tend to." Voight says leaving the room. Antonio and Julia follow, knowing he's talking about the case their working on the side.

Kyle notices that Erin and Jay aren't going anywhere. "We're not going back there, are we?"

"No, my friend, we are not." Jay says, patting him on the back.

"But won't Sarge notice if we don't leave?"

"Good point... let's get lunch." Jay smiles. The two of them head for the door, while Erin stays behind, in a daze. "Erin, you coming?"

"Uh, no thanks. I've, uh... I've got paperwork." She half smiles.

"Already? It's your first day back."

"You can't really be surprised."

"You're right." Jay chuckles. "I'll bring you something back."

"Thanks." She smiles. Jay and Kyle leave the room, and Erin sits down by herself. She looks around the room and sighs.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

"Thank you." Jay hands the barista a twenty and heads out of the coffee shop with two coffees. He hands one to Kyle and they head down the street.

"So what's the story with Lindsay?" Kyle asks.

"Who, Erin?"

"Yeah. How well do you know her?"

"Probably better than anyone else. She and I have been best friends for... a long time. Since I joined the CPD, I guess."

"Thick as thieves, huh?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I, uh, I just wanna know what her deal is."

"Her _deal_?"

"You know... what's she all about?"

"Okay, spit it out, Ruzek." He chuckles.

"Does she hate me?"

"What?"

"I think she hates me."

"Come on, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anyone; she's a sweetheart."

"... She's kinda a bitch."

"Hey, hey, watch it."

"Sorry, it's just... Well, that guy we apprehended earlier, she was pretty aggressive with him and she kinda snapped at me about an hour ago."

"First... when are you ever gentle with a guy that starts shooting people on the street for no reason? And second, boo-hoo. What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kyle laughs, honestly confused about the situation. "I walked into the break room, and I saw her crying. I asked her if she needed a minute and she went ballistic on me."

"Okay..." Jay puts his hand on Kyle's chest and they stop walking. "Erin's a tough chick, always has been. That's why she makes such a good detective... but something you need to understand about her is that she lost both of her parents when she was really young... and when it happened, her brother was there to support her. Now that he's gone... she doesn't have anyone that she can turn to."

"Why not you?"

"I'm her best guy friend, you know? She doesn't have any girlfriends and she doesn't want to look weak around anyone. It's part of who she is. She doesn't open up easy and that's not gonna change. So, if she snaps at you again, it's not because she hates you. She's gonna give you grief, like the rest of us do because you're a rookie... but she's hurting... and she's gonna take any excuse she can to take it out on someone."

"Well, does she have to take it out on me?"

"You're fun to mess with. Look, she'll be back to normal soon. I'm just glad she's out of the hospital at this point."

"What happened with all that anyway?"

"She and her brother were investigating a warehouse that was a suspected meth lab. This was based on years of investigations, undercover work, dozens of cops on desk duty. Anyway, they got trapped inside and the whole place went up."

"How bad was it?"

"Well, she was in the hospital for three months and her brother died... how bad do you think it was?"

"Right..."

"Look, everything's still really fresh for all of us, and I know you like to speak your mind a lot, but it'd be better for everyone if you tiptoed around the subject a little."

"How about I just drop it altogether?"

"Sounds good." Jay chuckles. "Listen, I'm gonna go get us something to eat, why don't you bring the squad car up?" Jay says, pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, no problem." Kyle smiles and tries to grab the keys, but Jay quickly pulls away.

"Don't touch the radio." He grins and hands him the keys.

"You got it." Kyle says, walking away. Jay heads inside a local store to get food.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Erin stands in front of the wall of badges of fallen officers, with her arms crossed. Her eyes are fixed on the badge with the number 43163. Antonio walks up to Erin, and stands next to her, silent for a moment.

"I haven't been here since my father died." Erin says quietly, her eyes still on the wall.

"It's hard, I know." Antonio says.

"How many faces can you put to these badges?"

"Too many."

"Yeah..." Erin's voice cracks. "Three is too many for me... one's too many." They both stay quiet for a moment, until Erin turns her attention to Antonio. "Thank you for postponing the memorial until I got out of the hospital."

"You're welcome... That was actually Voight's call though."

"I don't believe that for a second." Erin chuckles.

"It's true. He said it was the least he could do since you weren't able to be at the funeral. He seems to like you for some reason. Wesley too."

"Everyone liked Wes."

"Yeah... he was a good cop. How's the kid?"

"... I don't know. CPS took him in after it happened. I haven't heard from them since." A tear rolls down Erin's cheek; her demeanor has completely changed. "I'm disgusted that his badge is up here with my father's... it doesn't belong up there."

"Well, your dad served before my time... I'd do something about it if I could."

"No... no one could do something about it. It is what it is, I suppose."

Just as Antonio is about to speak, Erin's radio goes off. "Units in 21, a man on Pulaski Road just confirmed sighting of your red Challenger. 8300 block on South Pulaski."

"I gotta go." Erin says, starting to walk away.

"I'll come with." Antonio says, stopping her. "For backup." Erin simply nods and they head off together.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

A young boy, about eight or nine, stands by one of the shelves in the store, looking back and forth. Jay spots him and looks over. The young boy, thinking no one sees him, snatches a bag of chips off the shelf and puts it under his jacket. He looks around again and sees that Jay saw him, so he takes off running. Jay chases after him out the door as the store sirens go off. The boy barely makes it down the sidewalk when he trips over his shoelaces.

"All right, kid, get up." The young boy gets up and looks up at Jay. He looks as though he feels bad about what he's done. "Hand it over." He says, holding his hand out. The young boy hands him the bag of chips, frowning. "You know, this brand isn't any good unless you get the sour cream and onion." He says, trying to get the boy to smile.

"Are you gonna arrest me?" The young boy asks.

"No. But you know what you're gonna do? You're gonna take this, and you're gonna walk back into that store and return them to the owner. And you're going to apologize. Can you do that?" The boy nods his head. "Okay, let's go, then." They walk back into the store and the boy hands the bag of chips back to the man at the counter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just hungry." The boy looks as though he's about to cry. Jay takes his wallet out of his pocket and pulls out a five.

"I don't want to see you in this store again, you understand?" The man says, waving his finger at the boy.

"Yes, sir." The boy says quietly.

"Good. Now get out of here." The little boy hangs his head and leaves.

"I'll take 'em." Jay says, handing the man at the counter the money. They make the exchange and he heads out. Jay sees the boy walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, kid!" The boy turns around and Jay throws him the chips. "Now seriously, don't do that again."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The little boy runs off with his bag.

Just then, Kyle walks up behind Jay. "What was that?"

"Shoplifter."

"Oh. Must be nice to have a change of pace around here." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah... never gets old." Jay's radio goes off with the same call that Erin got. "Well, well... Good thing you pulled the car up."

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Erin and Antonio get out of the car with Julia and head toward the house where the red Challenger is parked.

"This should be quick and easy." Antonio says, pulling his gun out.

"Good, because it's too cold out for me to have to run after someone again today." Erin says, pulling her weapon out too. Just as they appraoch the house, Jay and Kyle pull up as well. "Nice of you to show up." She jokes.

"Better late than never." Jay jokes back, pulling out his gun.

"Let's pay Tadeo a little visit." Julia smirks.

"Alright, Julia, you and Kyle take the rear. He's probably armed, so watch each other's backs." The two of them head around to the back of the house. The other three detectives rush up to the house, Antonio in the lead.

"Tadeo! Police, open up!" He shouts, banging on the door. Antonio puts his hand up, waiting for him to answer the door. When they get no answer, he puts his hand down. "Jay, you go left. Erin, right. On my count." He steps back and points his gun at the doorknob. "One. Two. Three!" He fires his gun and kicks the door in. They rush in, looking for Tadeo, searching all over. Antonio rounds the corner and finds a man trying to climb of the window leading to the side of the house. "Police! Don't move!" Erin and Jay rush over when they hear Antonio. Kyle and Julia, run in from the back. The man turns around quickly and points a gun at Antonio. He gets a good look at the man's face, noticing the large scar over his left eye. "Drop that gun Tadeo!" Antonio shouts. All five stand there with their guns aimed at Tadeo. "Drop your weapon, now!" Tadeo slowly places his gun on the floor, then puts his hands in the air. "Ruzek. Go on and cuff him." Kyle approaches him and begins to cuff him as the rest of the detectives put their guns back in their holsters.

"Tadeo Rubén, you have the right to remain silent, anything-" Before Kyle can finish reading him his rights, he attempts to grab the gun out of Kyle's hand. The other detectives rush over, and they both struggle for a few seconds until two shots go off. Antonio tackles Tadeo to the ground, just as Erin jerks back and falls to the floor. Julia and Jay turn to notice Erin on the ground.

"Erin!" Jay calls out to her. They rush over to her as Antonio arrests Tadeo. "Erin, you okay? Erin?" She is unresponsive, but a few moments later she starts to sit up.

"I'm okay." She says, in a little pain.

"Are you sure? You were hit." Julia says.

"I'm okay." Antonio, who has just finished cuffing Tadeo, looks over at Erin, concerned. "I'm okay." She assures him.

"Halstead. Call it in." Antonio says. "And have them bring an ambo." Antonio heads outside with Tadeo. Kyle picks up his gun and lets out a big sigh. Jay looks over at Kyle, who appears frazzled by what just happened. Jay gives him a look that says he is thoroughly pissed off with him.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Handcuffed, and a little battered, Tadeo is shoved into the back of a patrol car, while Antonio talks to Officer Atwater about what happened. Kyle, Jay, and Julia stand nearby, keeping an eye on Erin, who is sitting in the back of Ambulance 61 with Gabby and Shay. Antonio turns around to see her, and heads in that direction.

"Excuse me." Antonio says to Atwater before walking away. "She okay?" He asks, approaching his sister and Shay.

"She hit her head pretty hard going down, probably blacked out for a second or two. But she'll be all right." Gabby says.

"She's gonna be sore as hell in the morning too." Shay smirks.

"Don't push yourself, Erin. From now on, you tell us if you need a break, okay?" Antonio says. Erin nods her head. Gabby pulls a bullet shell out of Erin's vest.

"Damn... .45?" Gabby says, examining the shell.

"And you got shot twice?" Shay asks, in amused shock. "This chick's a badass!" She laughs.

"Yes, she is." Antonio smiles admirably. He looks back at Erin. "I mean it. Take it easy."

"Okay." She nods. Antonio pats her on the shoulder and walks off.

"Ruzek." Antonio calls Kyle over.

"Yes sir?" Kyle says, approaching him.

"You know I've gotta report this right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you understand what happened in there? You almost cost one of our best detectives her life today because of a stupid mistake you made. When you've apprehended a suspect and you go to cuff them, your gun goes back in your holster. You don't hold onto it like some kind of toy, you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want to have to repeat myself with you... don't let it happen again." Kyle nods. "Get out of here." Kyle walks away from Antonio just as Julia and Jay approach him.

"Is she all right?" Julia asks.

"She will be."

"Yeah..." Jay sighs.

"_You_ okay?" Julia asks Antonio.

"I'm fine... we've got a memorial to get to." Antonio walks off leaving Julia and Jay behind. They look at each other, knowing that they're all still having a rough go of things. They both sigh and walk off with Antonio.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

All of House 51 get out of their vehicles into the brisk Chicago winter weather and meet up to enter the church. The parking lot is packed.

"What is this for again?" Mills asks as they all walk up to the church.

"It's a memorial for the guy that died in that warehouse explosion." Otis says.

"Wesley Lindsay was a member of the CPD that took an oath to protect and serve longer than most of you have been part of the CFD." Boden starts. Everyone stops in their tracks when he starts talking. "He was not _'some guy'_. He was a hero just like all of you are... so let's treat him like one." Gabby and Shay both smile.

"Let's go, then." Shay says. They all walk in together. They have to sit all the way in the back. Even though it's a big church, the place is filled with people. Pictures of Wesley are hung all over the room, and all of his medals, ribbons, and commendations hang on the walls.

The Chief of Police steps up to the podium on stage and clears his throat.

"This is not something that is easy for any of us working in this department, and for all of us, the pain is still too fresh. All of you here tonight are showing our officers and our citizens what it means to be a community. There are so many big hearts in our midst today. We thank you for the flowers you have left, the candles you have lit, and the love you have given all of us, during these massively painful weeks. Police work is not an easy job. Too often we are called upon to make tough choices, while remembering our training and what drives us as officers of the law. Too often friends and family are burdened with sleepless nights, and the the fear they face in days like today. Police work, however, is not just a job... it's a calling. For many of us, we dream of being an officer starting from when we were kids. Some like Wesley Lindsay, are drawn to protect the community. We are gathered here today to honor the life of a noble officer. A hero, a brother, a father, a friend, taken from us far too soon. I want to turn this over to someone that knew Wesley better than any of us, his partner and sister... Detective Erin Lindsay." Erin slowly takes the stage. No one claps. It's as if the sadness in the room is preventing anyone from doing anything but listening. She shakes hands with her chief and then approaches the podium. She looks at the people in the room for a moment, silent. Then she begins her speech.

"I want to thank you all for your heartfelt support. It means so much to me. I remember Wesley telling me when I was a kid the story of the day I was born. Wesley was ten years older than me, so there was always that gap between us. But when he first started training to become an officer, he told me about the day that I was born. He told me that the single greatest moment in his life was the moment he got to hold me when I was just a few hours old. We fought, and we yelled, and we disagreed a lot growing up, as most siblings do... but he was always my brother. After every fight we'd have, he'd make up with me by saying _I've got your six_. And all those years, he did. He inspired me, and motivated me to join the CPD. It was the greatest decision I've ever made. He pushed me every day to be better than I was the day before. And for that, I owe him everything. And now that he's gone... in every moment of uncertainty and frustration in the future... I will ask myself, how would Wes handle this. His memory will serve as my guiding light. His legacy will be carried on and he _will_ live on... There's a song that says _'all gave some, some gave all'_. This ceremony is to honor someone who gave all. Those who give their lives in the line of duty are heroes. They are heroes not only because of how they died but because of how they lived. Every officer whose name appears on the monument of fallen officers had that same courage and a commitment to the oath to protect and serve as Wesley did. I only knew a few of them but I am certain that all of those officers would agree on one thing: each would like to be the last name of the wall. We should celebrate every year that we do not have to add any names to the monument. It is not from lack of courage or commitment to the oath to protect and serve that we have not had to add any more names but by the grace of God. I know that I speak for my brother when I say... may the last name of the wall remain the last name on the wall. I wish that we could have just one more day with him. I knew him not only as the greatest officer the CPD has ever seen... but also as the best brother a girl could ever ask for... I thought he was all the family I had left. But after seeing all of you here tonight, I am proud to say that I still have all of you with me as my family during this difficult time. Even with our strong, conflicting personalities... this department... is family. Thank you all for everything that you do..." Erin wants to speak to Wesley and say how much she would miss him, but she can't find it in her to get it out. "Thank you." She, simply, says. She gets off the stage, brushing away one or two stray tears.

She heads out of the church as the Chief of Police steps back up to the podium. Antonio watches her leave and starts to get up to talk to her. Jay stops him and silently lets him know that he's going to take care of it. Jay quietly heads out of the church and finds Erin sitting on the steps, in the bitter cold. He sits down next to her. She knows he's there, but they don't exchange glances. Instead, Jay takes her hand and holds it tightly. They say nothing. Erin, knowing it's just the two of them, starts sobbing silently, until it builds into ferocious crying. Jay takes his other arm and pulls Erin toward him. They sit there in the cold together, alone.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Voight sits at his desk, with his desk lamp as his only source of light. Everyone else has gone home from the memorial already... the memorial he never went to. Voight flips through paper after paper, examining something very closely. It's very lonely at the top of Voight's little castle.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Julia walks down the streets of Chicago holding a man's hand. "That was tough." The man says.

"Yeah? I thought you were Mr. Tough Guy, like 24/7." Julia smirks, cuddling close to him.

"The guy still died. Seemed like a good fella when I met him."

"You only met him once, Joel."

"That's why I said he _seemed_ like a good fella."

"He was. We miss him a lot."

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm just worried about Erin. A girl can only take so much, you know?"

"She's CPD... she can handle herself."

"She's also human. He was all the family she had left. She's hurting."

"Of course... but so are all of you. And you guys are her family. Make sure she knows it."

"That's good advice babe."

"I know. That's why I make a damn good lawyer." He smirks. "Let's get you home. I think we've all had enough for one day, huh?"

"Yeah... definitely." They continue to walk home.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Kyle walks into his house, with shoulders slumped. He heads into the bedroom to take his dress uniform off. As he starts to undress, a young girl, about his age, stands in the doorway.

"You're home." She says, with a smile on her face. "It's late."

"Yeah, I know..." He says, frowning, continuing to undress.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Amy." He lies.

"Why are you in your dress uniform?" She asks, walking up to him.

"There was a memorial service; I had to go."

"Oh no. Who died?"

"Uh, he died before I got through with the academy."

"You didn't know him but you still had to go?"

"He was in my unit. It's part of my job." He says, with a sense of bitterness about him.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Kyle sighs, and sits down on his bed. "All those people tonight... at the memorial. Everyone was so sad, and so lost, you know? They- they really loved this guy. He was a good cop, a good guy... he was a father. No one seems to know how to make sense of it. He's all they talk about. He was a good guy, and now he's dead."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, Amy. I made so many mistakes today, and... we're not supposed to be making mistakes. I feel like I don't belong there."

"Kyle... We all make mistakes-"

"If we make mistakes, people will die! I don't think I'm willing to take that risk."

Amy sits on the bed next to him and puts her hands on his face. "You were _born_ to do this Kyle. You belong there as much as everyone else. First year, fifth year, tenth... it doesn't matter. You work hard, and you care about people. You can do this, baby, I know you can."

Kyle takes Amy's hand and looks her in the eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?" Amy simply smiles and kisses him.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Jay finally stumbles into his house around midnight and heads straight for his room. When he opens the door, he sees numerous empty liquor bottles and beer cans laying around the floor. He takes a look at this large collection and seems unfazed. He heads into the kitchen and pulls another beer can out of the fridge. As he opens the can and starts to drink, he heads back into his bedroom and starts picking up the bottles and cans tossing them out his bedroom window. Once he's done, he sits down on his bed and chugs the can until it's empty. He crushes the can in his hand and tosses it on the floor. He sighs, lays down, and tries to fall asleep for the night.

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD***

Antonio gets home, and quietly closes the door behind him. His wife, Laura, is in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"How was the service, baby?" She asks.

"It was fine." He answers, walking up to her.

"How is everyone doing?"

"Keeping it together as best as they can. Where are the kids?" He says, kissing her on the head.

"Sleeping... Dinner's in the fridge, if you want me to heat it up for you."

"I'm okay." He sighs.

"Something wrong?"

"Voight wants me to work a case for him... and it's pretty risky."

"Don't do it. Working for Voight is only going to bring you trouble, you know that."

"He's the Sergeant, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Can't you get back into Vice?"

"Come on, Laura, you know it's not any safer there than it is in Intelligence."

"I still don't think you should take on this case. Especially not if it's going to put you in danger. God forbid it's _your_ memorial service everyone has to go to."

"You don't understand. If I don't do this... we might all be in danger."

***CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*C PD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD*CPD **

* * *

**Author's Note: How was the pilot episode? Would you stick around for another one? Would you "watch" all the way to the finale? Let me know, because I have some pretty rocking ideas that I am so excited to show you guys.**

**Leave a review, letting me know what you thought. (The longer, the better).**

**Oh, and for any Spanish speakers out there, I'm sorry if I screwed up some of the dialogue. My Spanish is SO rusty; I haven't had to use it in forever, so I'm not sure how accurate most of it is. **


End file.
